Yamato Akitsuki
Yamato Akitsuki (秋月 大和''Akitsuki Yamato''?) is the main protagonist of the series. He moved from his home in rural Hiroshima to his aunt’s dormitory in Tokyo to change himself. While checking out his new high school, he sees a beautiful high jumper practicing and instantly falls in love with her. By chance she happens to be his next door neighbor, Suzuka Asahina. Appearance Yamato has very much of a similar appearance to Kazuki Tsuda (Suzuka Asahina's crush) as they share the same facial features, disheveled black hair and the same color brown eyes. Personality Yamato is clumsy and has a carefree attitude, which often gets him into comprising situations. He has an almost spineless attitude when it comes to defending his position on a subject when confronted and his need to apologize constantly when he thinks he did something wrong makes him a generally weak-willed character. When the need arises, he can become focused and determined. He is exceedingly clueless when it comes to girls and their feelings which to leads to many misunderstandings in general. Added the fact that Suzuka is not your typical girl and would be hard for anyone to read compounds the problems the two face together. Abilities Although not the best in academics, he discovered a natural gift as a sprinter and later joined the track and field team to be closer to Suzuka. During his senior year of high school, he became a well-liked and respected track captain. Even though he did not achieve his goal of becoming first nationally during high school in the 100 meters, he was scouted and recommended to attend two universities: Touto University and Seijo University. Yamato is capable of doing the "rocket start," an explosive starting technique that uses both legs to propel a person forward rather than relying on only one leg. Many people remark on this start as it is difficult and was also used by the top sprinter Kazuki Tsuda. In the first chapter of Fuuka it is revealed, that he became a 100 Meter olympic athlete and won the silver medal in the world championships. Aside from track, Yamato is also a proficient cook, being able to create his native Hiroshima dishes occasionally. He is an avid fan of the Hiroshima Carps and whenever he goes out for karaoke, he sings only their anthem which Yasanobu Hattori usually pokes fun at. Plot Initially, Yamato and Suzuka were not on good terms due to Suzuka finding Yamato in a compromising situation when they first met. However, after Yamato saves Suzuka in a sauna, they become friends. Over time, Yamato realizes he is in love with Suzuka and confesses to her in, only to be rejected and Suzuka then begins to actively avoid him. With the encouragement of Yuka Saotome, a fellow boarder, he vows to continue pursuing Suzuka. He joins the track team and quickly becomes one of the top sprinters on the team due to his natural talent and surprising dedication. After being released from his promise with Saki and realizing that he was still in love with Asahina, he decided to try for acceptance to Seijo University. When he confessed to Suzuka that he wanted to restart their relationship, she stated that she did not because of the fear of getting hurt. Through patience, understanding, and persistence, they made up. During Seijo University's track tryouts, Yamato performed poorly at the start of his race, but showed enough potential at the end for the Selection Committee to unanimously choose him for the scholarship. Pressured by Yasunobu, Yamato decided to take his relationship to the next level. Suzuka initially was against it, but Yamato sets her at ease and they take a step forward in the relationship. Three months later, he learns that Suzuka is pregnant. He is troubled by the decision of her having an abortion and going to the University or keeping the baby and skipping school to work. He admitted to Suzuka that he wants her to keep the baby. After much discussion between the two they both decided to keep the baby and get married, and decided to drop out of the university. It was revealed that they had a daughter named Fūka (風夏, "Breezy Summer" or alternately, "Summer Breeze"). Family Suzuka Asahina Yamato is the love interest and eventual husband of Suzuka. Yamato falls in love with her at first sight, but her cold and critical attitude leads them to constantly fight. Overtime, Suzuka starts to warm up towards Yamato as he proves the strength of his love for her, and eventually, after being rejected several times, she reciprocates his feelings and they start to date. Over the course of three years, they have an on-and-off again relationship due to his carelessness and her reluctance to show her feelings towards him, leading to their eventual breakup. However, after Yamato shows how much he loves Suzuka, they rekindle their relationship. Shortly after, as a result of becoming pregnant, they get married. A year later, they have a formal wedding ceremony and reception. In Fuuka, they have two daughters. Fūka Akitsuki Fuuka (風夏, wind, summer) is Suzuka and Yamato's daughter and first child. Fuuka resembles her mother in a lot of ways and has a combination of both of her parents' personalities. She is more interested in music than track and field, although Yamato tried to get her to become an athlete during her childhood until Suzuka put an end to it. She is the one who came up with the idea of forming the band, Fallen Moon. Haruka Akitsuki Haruka (春風 spring, wind) is the second daughter of Suzuka and Yamato. She was born on the same day Yamato won the silver medal in the Olympic Championship. She was briefly shown in Fuuka Chapter 74 when she goes to the Rabbitz concert at Budoukan. She is her 3rd grade of Elementary and her age is around 8-9 years old. Reverse to Fuuka, Haruka inherited her father's looks. Trivia * Yamato's surname Akitsuki 'means "autumn" (秋) ('aki) and "moon" (月) (tsuki). Gallery B22.jpg|Yamato in the anime 1f49ecb57e.gif Category:Characters Category:Male Characters